csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
NEEX
Do 20px|Serbia serbskiego gracza - nexa Do 20px|Niemcy niemieckiego gracza - nex |} Sebastian "NEEX" Trela (ur. 17 listopada 1996) jest polskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie SMASH Esports. Drużyny *2014-12-12 — 201?-??-?? - 35px|Polska Black Ravens *2015-03-25 — 2015-12-07 - 35px|Polska ESC Gaming *2016-01-09 — 2016-03-23 - 35px|Polska Team Refuse *2016-03-23 — 2016-04-07 - 35px|Polska Pride Gaming *2016-0?-?? — 2016-10-19 - 35px|Polska Klanowa Nazwa Robocza *2016-10-19 — 2017-01-20 - 35px|Polska Venatores *2017-03-04 — 2017-10-18 - 35px|Polska Izako Boars *2017-10-18 — 201?-0?-?? - 35px|Polska Izako Boars (nieaktywny) *2018-02-21 — 2018-03-16 - 35px|Polska tomorrow.gg *2018-03-16 — 2018-03-17 - 35px|Polska Pompa Team (na próbę) *2018-03-17 — 2018-06-06 - 35px|Polska Pompa Team *2018-06-06 — 2018-06-07 - 35px|Polska Pompa Team (nieaktywny) *2018-09-24 — 2018-10-23 - 35px|Polska EVOLVE by ITHardware.pl *2018-11-06 — 2019-01-04 - 35px|Polska Pride Gaming *2019-01-28 — 2019-12-11 - 35px|Polska Izako Boars *2019-12-11 — nadal - 35px|UE SMASH Esports Historia 2014 *'12 grudnia 2014' - NEEX dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę Black Ravens. 2015 *'25 marca 2015' - NEEX dołączył do drużyny ESC Gaming. *'7 grudnia 2015' - Skład drużyny ESC Gaming rozstał się z organizacją! 2016 *'9 stycznia 2016' - NEEX dołączył do drużyny Team Refuse. *'23 marca 2016' - Skład drużyny Team Refuse dołączył do organizacji Pride Gaming. *'7 kwietnia 2016' - NEEX opuścił drużynę Pride Gaming. *'19 października 2016' - Skład drużyny Klanowa Nazwa Robocza został przejęty przez organizację Venatores. 2017 *'20 stycznia 2017' - NEEX opuścił drużynę Venatores. *'4 marca 2017' - Znany polski streamer Izak zaprezentował swoją nową drużyną przy współpracy ze Sprite. W składzie znajdowali się: NEEX, LUULIGUZMAN, STOMP i jako menadżer Prawus. *'18 października 2017' - NEEX został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Izako Boars. 2018 *'21 lutego 2018' - NEEX dołączył do drużyny tomorrow.gg. *'16 marca 2018' - NEEX opuścił drużynę tomorrow.gg i dołączył na próbę do drużyny Pompa Team i już następnego dnia został oficjalnym członkiem składu! *'6 czerwca 2018' - NEEX został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Pompa Team. *'7 czerwca 2018' - Skład drużyny Pompa Team został rozwiązany! *'24 września 2018' - NEEX dołączył do drużyny EVOLVE by ITHardware.pl. *'23 października 2018' - Skład drużyny EVOLVE by ITHardware.pl rozstał się z organizacją! *'6 listopada 2018' - NEEX dołączył do drużyny Pride Gaming. 2019 *'4 stycznia 2019' - Skład drużyny Pride Gaming rozpadł się! *'28 stycznia 2019' - NEEX dołączył do drużyny Izako Boars. *'11 grudnia 2019' - NEEX opuścił drużynę Izako Boars i dołączył do SMASH Esports. Ciekawostki *Niedawno dołączył do drużyny izaka. W składzie: izak, STOMP, LUULIGUZMAN, Leh oraz właśnie NEEX. Ich treningi odbyły się w 30px|Hiszpania Barcelonie w Hiszpanii, a oficjalny turniej odbył się na początku stycznia 2017 roku w 30px|Szwecja Szwecji. Właśnie drużyna w tym składzie zwyciężyła cały turniej. Osiągnięcia '35px|Polska ESC Gaming' *Trzecie miejsce Cracow Game Spot & Allplay CS:GO 1 (2015) *Drugie miejsce 99Damage Arena 7 (2015) *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 1 (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 23 czerwca (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 30 czerwca (2015) *5/6 miejsce CEVO Season 7 - Europa: Główna dywizja (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 14 lipca (2015) *Drugie miejsce IzakTV Summer Cup (2015) '35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 6 sierpnia (2015) '35px|Polska ESC Gaming' *Drugie miejsce 99Damage Arena 14 (2015) *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 17 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 7 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 8 (2015) *Drugie miejsce QuickShot Arena 9 (2015) *Drugie miejsce QuickShot Arena 10 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Showmatch 4 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Showmatch 5 (2015) '35px|Polska BOMBARDIERS' *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 20 października (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 22 października (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 27 października (2015) '35px|Polska ESC Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 12 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Showmatch 16 (2015) '35px|Polska BOMBARDIERS' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 3 listopada (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 5 listopada (2015) '35px|Polska ESC Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Swelder's Showmatch (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Global Grand Masters 1 (2015) '35px|Polska BOMBARDIERS' *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 22 grudnia (2015) '35px|Polska Team Refuse' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Leipzig 2016: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 19 stycznia (2016) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Sunday Cup - 24 stycznia (2016) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 26 stycznia (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 4 lutego (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Płońsk E-Sport Challenge Winter Edition (2016) '35px|Polska BOMBARDIERS' *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 8 lutego (2016) '35px|Polska Team Refuse' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 11 lutego (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Sunday Cup - 14 lutego (2016) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 16 lutego (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Cracow Game Spot Winter 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 22 lutego (2016) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 1 marca (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Sunday Cup - 6 marca (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Razer Rising Stars S1 - Trzecie europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 15 marca (2016) '35px|Polska Pride Gaming' *Drugie miejsce Multiplay Insomnia 57 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 29 marca (2016) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder ProSeries XV (2016) '35px|Polska Klanowa Nazwa Robocza' *Pierwsze miejsce 3er Esport League (2016) *1/2 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2016 - Trzecie kwalifikacje (2015) *Trzecie miejsce Good Game e-Sport Challenge (2016) '35px|Polska Venatores' *Pierwsze miejsce SKYLLA - Październik 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 47 (2016) '35px|Polska Team IzakOOO' *Pierwsze miejsce ASUS ROG Join The Republic Challenge (2017) '35px|Polska Izako Boars' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Mistrzostwa Polski Sezon 14 - Trzecie kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce Let's Play Częstochowa 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 - Etap grupowy (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce GOOD GAME PACTit CHALLENGE (2017) *Drugie miejsce GameON 2017 Kielce (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Lordi's Game Cup (2017) *Drugie miejsce MSI Challenge! (2017) *Drugie miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 2 - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce CSBETGO CUP 1 (2017) *Drugie miejsce NVIDIA CS:GO Challenge 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 12 (2017) *5/6 miejsce ESL Polish Championship Summer 2017 - Etap grupowy (2017) '35px|Polska KOPUNIO' *Pierwsze miejsce LOOT.BET Cup 2 - Otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Polska DEEZ NUTS' *1/4 miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival - Pierwsze polskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Polska tomorrow.gg' *1/4 miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 3 - Etap online (2018) *3/4 miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 3 (2018) '35px|Polska Pompa Team' *12 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 3 - Etap grupowy (2018) *Czwarte miejsce Legend Series 5 - Etap grupowy (2018) '35px|Polska PROTON' *3/4 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa S4 Grupa Mistrzowska - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Polska EVOLVE by ITHardware.pl' *Drugie miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa S4 Grupa Profesjonalna - Trzecie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Polska Pride Gaming' *8 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 4: Grupa Mistrzowska - Etap grupowy (2018) '35px|Polska Izako Boars' *5/6 miejsce ESEA Season 29: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa: Baraże (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce LANTREK CS:GO BY LENOVO LEGION - Drugie kwalifikacje online (2019) *5 miejsce Alienware Game Arena 2019 Split 1 (2019) *13 miejsce ESEA Season 30: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) *1/2 miejsce Alienware Game Arena Season 1 - Split 2 - Baraże (2019) *1/4 miejsce Esportal Global - Polskie pre-kwalifikacje (2019) *Trzecie miejsce Esportal Global - Polskie finały (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Alienware Game Arena Season 1 - Split 2 (2019) *5 miejsce ESL Polish Championship - Spring 2019: Etap grupowy (2019) *5/6 miejsce ESL Polish Championship - Spring 2019 (2019) *16 miejsce ESEA Season 31: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) *3/4 miejsce Good Game League 2019 - Etap czwarty: Kielce (2019) *5/8 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Season 5 Grupa Mistrzowska - Finały (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Alienware Game Arena 2019 Split 3 (2019) *Trzecie miejsce Alienware Game Arena 2019 - Finały (2019) *Drugie miejsce LOOT.BET Season 5 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2019) *8 miejsce ESL Mistrzostwa Polski - Fall 2019: Etap online (2019) *7/8 miejsce ESEA Season 32: Zaawansowana dywizja - Europa (2019) *3/4 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa S7 Grupa Mistrzowska (2019) *Drugie miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa S7 Grupa Mistrzowska - Finały (2019) '35px|UE SMASH Esports' *1/4 miejsce FLASHPOINT Season 1: Trzecie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2020) Najważniejsze momenty *Płonsk eSports Challenge: NEEX vs. Proskilled.White *Neex vs eSuba (NVIDIA CSGO CHALLENGE) *Neex vs tomorrow.gg Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Polscy gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1996